swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Leveling Up 101
The following is a step-by-step leveling guide compiled from information on this wiki by Wikia user ZenithSloth. Upon gaining sufficient Experience Points, a player character's Character Level increases. When this happens, you may choose to increase the level of your Heroic Class, or you may take the 1st level in another Class. The latter is known as Multiclassing, which, along with Prestige Classes, will be covered towards the end of this article. The step-by-step guide assumes a player character with only a single class, and a player who is familiar with basic Character Creation. A Note on Class Level vs. Character Level The vernacular that distinguishes your Class Level from your Character Level can be confusing but very important to understand. * Your Character Level (Also sometimes called your Heroic Level) is the total sum of all your character's Class Levels * Your Class Level is how many levels you have put into a given Class. For a character with only a single class, Character Level and Class Level are the same value. Example: Strahd is a level 6 Soldier, his Class Level is 6, he has only one Class, so his Character Level is also 6. Example: Chak'ard is a level 3 Jedi and a level 5 Scout. He has two Class Levels, one at level 3 and another at level 5. His Character Level is 8. Step 1: Roll your HP Increase Roll the HP die as determined by your Class and add your Constitution modifier, along with any potential miscellaneous bonuses from Feats or Species Traits. Add this final value to your Total HP. Droid Heroes do not add any Ability Modifier to their HP increase. Example: Lyrilis Vann, a Jedi, rolls 1d10 for a value of 9. She has a Constitution modifier of +2, so her total HP increases by 11. Alternative Dawn of Defiance Method In the Dawn of Defiance campaign, a more concrete method for gaining Hit Points is presented. When using the Dawn of Defiance Method, characters increase their Hit Points according to the following system: * Nobles, Scoundrels, and Technicians gain 4 + their Constitution modifier Hit Points. * Force Prodigies and Scouts gain 5 + their Constitution modifier Hit Points. * Jedi and Soldiers gain 7 + their Constitution modifier Hit Points. Step 2: Increase your Base Attack Bonus (BAB) Your Base Attack Bonus increases differently for each Class. Jedi and Soldier characters have a BAB equal to their Class Level; all other Classes have a BAB equal to three-quarters their class level, rounded up. Example: Giarick Maylwar, a Noble, goes from level 5 to level 6, and his BAB increases from +3 to +4. Step 3: Increase your Defenses All Defenses will increase by 1 each time you level up. Class bonuses to Defenses never change. Example: C3-5AR, a Soldier, is a level 3 player character with Reflex, Fortitude, and Will Defense scores of 19, 15, and 12, respectively. When he levels up, his Reflex, Fortitude, and Will Defenses will be 20, 16, and 13. Step 4: Increase your Skill Bonuses All Skills have a bonus equal to one half of your Character Level rounded down. This means your Skills will increase by +1 each time you reach an even Character Level. Example: Salak, a Scout, is a level 5 character with a Stealth skill bonus of +11. When he reaches level 6, his Stealth skill bonus is +12. Step 5: Feats and Talents When to select Feats and Talents can be confusing for many players. * When your Class Level is even you may select a Bonus Feat, a limited list of Feats specific to your Class. * When your Class Level is odd you may select a Talent that you meet all prerequisites for. Keep in mind that your Class, and occasionally your Species, determine which Talent Trees you have access to. * Every third Character Level you may select any Feat which you meet the prerequisites for. Example: Celes is a Shard and a Jedi who just reached level 3. She is eligible to take a Feat, as well as a Talent. She takes the Stand Tall Feat and the [[Force Repair|'Force Repair']] Talent from the Iron Knight Talent Tree (She can select this Talent because she is both a Shard and possesses the Force Sensitivity Feat). Example: Meena is a level 2 Scoundrel and is eligible to select a Bonus Feat. She can choose any option she qualifies for from the Bonus Feats (Scoundrel) page. Example: Hubri is a level 5 Force Prodigy and can only select a Talent from a Force Talent Tree. Step 6: Ability Score Increases Starting at your 4th Character Level, and every 4th level after that (i.e. 4th, 8th, 12th....), you will increase two Ability Scores by +1. You may not increase a single Ability Score by +2. Multiclassing and Prestige Classes Multiclassing As previously mentioned, you may take a level in an additional class when you level up. A level 3 Soldier who takes her 4th level in Noble is denoted as a Soldier 3/Noble 1 character. If you choose to do this, you gain the Class Defense bonuses, Class Skills, and ''one S''tarting Feat of your choosing, nothing more. Class Defense bonuses for multiclass characters do not stack. Prestige Classes Prestige Classes are advanced and powerful Classes that most characters have access to at their 7th Character Level, with some notable exceptions. They often have extensive prerequisites and are designed to further specialize your character. A thoughtful player plans ahead for a Prestige Class that interests them. Taking a Prestige Class is very similar to Multiclassing, but without the aforementioned restrictions. Category:Homebrew Content